¿Qué se necesita para ir y decirte?
by flourecent garden
Summary: AU, no muy alejado de la historia original de SC!. A veces, los sentimientos pueden rebalsar la personalidad de uno, y transformar a la persona: debilitándola o fortaleciéndola. Kuukai x Utau.  Lemon en futuros capítulos
1. Chapter 1

¡_Hallo_! Buenos días, tardes o noches para todos los lectores que están detrás de la pantalla en este momento. Acá les estoy presentando otra historia Kuukai x Utau que salió de la mismísima nada, y que es el primer fanfiction que escribo de _Shugo Chara! (quiero decir que este fanfic es un AU no muy alejado de lo que es la historia original de SC)_. Como notarán, estos son capítulos bastante cortos que ni siquiera llegan a las mil palabras; es que quiero ir de a poco, pensando bien qué escribir para obtener un buen trabajo en el final. Pero no se preocupen, ya que trataré de subir los capítulos diariamente, o cada dos días… todo es cuestión de cómo esté mi "motor". Esta historia próximamente tendrá lemon, así que quedan avisados. Bueno, eso es todo, cualquier review será bienvenido. _Tschüss._

**Nota**: Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, lo demás, es de otros.

"¿Qué se necesita para poder ir y decirte…?"  
**Capítulo 1: Utau**

- Una taza de café con leche espumada por favor. Ah, y azúcar. –

La rubia estaba esperando frente al mostrador, viendo como el chico vestido con un uniforme ridículamente blanco de Starbucks le preparaba su café con una maquina. Este salía de una canilla humeando, tentando el paladar de Utau. _Delicioso_. Y de la otra canilla a la izquierda, la leche. Le encantaba sentir la espuma en sus labios, como si fuese algodón de azúcar, y ni hablar del placer que sentía cuando se encontraba en su cavidad bucal. Era como estar masticando un pedazo de nube. "_Que pensamientos tan extraños que tengo". _Miro hacia la esquina noroeste del local. Había un LCD de última generación dejando ver un videoclip que había hecho ella hace unas semanas. En una esquina la emisora de TV había pegado la siguiente inscripción con letras que brillaban como diamantes: INCREIBLE NOVEDAD.

Suspiró. Le dieron el vaso de café, humeante, junto a un chocolate. - ¡Gracias por su compra! – Utau simplemente giró sobre su eje y se dirigió a una esquina del local, que estaba ambientado en luces blancas tenues que no llegaban a iluminar de una forma intensa, sino, tranquila… relajante. Los sillones eran ultrabajos. Se sentó en uno negro. Dejó su bolso a un lado, se cruzó de piernas y se dejó caer sobre las cómodas almohadas del sillón, casi recostándose. Esa mañana no quiso desayunar en su casa. Tenía miles de cosas en mente que se resumían a una sola palabra: Kuukai. No quería la compañía de nadie, ni que tuvieran lástima de ella. En su rostro había formado una mueca que se fundía entre tristeza, ansiedad, frustración y todos esos sentimientos que una chica de 16 años tiene al pensar en _cómo_ decirle que lo amaba y deseaba tanto, de una forma que él ni se imaginaría.

Se había enamorado de esos ojos, aquellos en los que se podía ver reflejada siempre. Amaba cuando esos orbes la miraban, de arriba a abajo, provocando como consecuencia una sonrisa en su poseedor. Amaba su sonrisa atrevida. Le daba la sensación de que él podía ir contra el mundo, haciendo todo lo que él quería y ser entonces, alguien. Era perfecto, _perfecto, perfecto…_ Pero entonces ¿qué la separaba de ser la única dueña de su mirada y de sus labios? Nada. O eso pensaba ella. Utau tenía la suficiente confianza, y autoestima para poder creer que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Pero ¿entonces?... No sabía cómo decírselo. Los dos eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eso llevaba a hacer bromas algo pasadas del límite entre "amigos". Pero nada era con intención. Kuukai, en especial, se moría de la risa cada vez que ella le decía _te amo._ Y él respondía con un _yo también._ No entendía como él podía reír de esa forma tan estúpida, como si fuese la mejor broma del mundo.

Eso la llenaba de inseguridad.

Inseguridad que la mataba e infectaba. Y que parecía romperla en mil pedazos. _Qué triste_.

Pensaba en esperar que él diera el primer paso. Pero, quizás Kuukai tardaría demasiado. Y eso podría derivar en, abrirle el paso a otra loca fan, o en nada. _No quiero esperar… No quiero esperar…_Estaba llena de ansias. Quería todo y a la vez nada. Ni ella misma se entendía.

Había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos desde hacía media hora. Lo peor de todo, es que tenía nubes en la cabeza… Parecía que estaba volando en el cielo, pero no de una forma relajante como todos pensaban. Sino tensa, contracturada. No era para nada agradable esa situación. Sentía como le empezaba a doler el cuello. Decidió sentarse de una forma más correcta. Tomó el vaso de café y bebió un sorbo. Miró por la ventana… La gente iba y venía. Utau tenía ganas de estar siendo observada por algún chico guapo, de esos que salen en los mangas, y que venga a ayudarla en su problema. Para luego terminar enamorándose de él y olvidarse de Kuukai. Pero era imposible. Kuukai era ese todo y ese nada que ella tanto quería. Abrió el envoltorio del chocolate y comenzó a comerlo pedacito por pedacito, imaginándose a Soumi en ese mismo instante. _Dulce_.


	2. Chapter 2

¡_Hallo!_. Acá está el segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia. Kuukai quizás tenga un poco de OOC, pero es para que encaje bien con la idea que tengo metida en la cabeza . Como notarán, estos son capítulos bastante cortos que ni siquiera llegan a las mil palabras; es que quiero ir de a poco, pensando bien qué escribir para obtener un buen trabajo en el final. Pero no se preocupen, ya que trataré de subir los capítulos diariamente, o cada dos días… todo es cuestión de cómo esté mi "motor". Esta historia próximamente tendrá lemon, así que quedan avisados. Bueno, eso es todo, cualquier review será bienvenido. _Tschüss._

**Nota**: Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, lo demás, es de otros.

"¿Qué se necesita para poder ir y decirte…?"  
**Capítulo 2: Kuukai**

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Desde hacía media hora que estaba sonando el despertador. Kuukai parecía ni siquiera parecer un poco molesto por el ruido perforador de tímpanos que hacía el aparato. Se encontraba totalmente alborotado: primero, estaba en posición vertical con respecto a la cama cama, por lo que su cabeza tendía en el aire. Apenas lo podía tapar el acolchado. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, pero ordenada. Lo único, estaban los botines embarrados en el piso, que dejaron un notorio camino de barro seco, y su camiseta transpirada. No había el mejor aroma en aquel lugar. El castaño en el día de ayer, viernes, había ido a jugar con sus amigos a una cancha a unas cuadras de su casa. Fueron algo tarde debido al colegio. Por lo tanto se quedaron toda la noche jugando, y un poquitín de la madrugada del domingo. Había comenzado a llover, pero eso no les apartaba de su gran pasión compartida: el fútbol… y tampoco de las pizzas que habían ordenado.

Ya era la una de la tarde. Se despertó entre gemidos, y dio el bostezo más grande de toda su vida. – Mierda, aquí adentro hace tanto calor… y apesta. – No evitó reírse ante su último comentario. Casi saltó de la cama, en dirección a la ventana. Corrió las cortinas verticales y quitó el seguro de la ventana. _Libertad. _Por fin algo de aire puro, y no esa droga a base de transpiración que se estuvo guardando toda la madrugada en su habitación. Tomó ropa limpia y fue a ducharse. Le tomó media hora sacarse toda la mugre.

Volvió a su habitación con el almuerzo que le guardó su madre, y que había aprovechado dejarle en la puerta del baño. – Nosotros nos iremos a dar un paseo. ¡Muack! Mami y papi. – En ese mismo instante que Kuukai leyó esa nota no evitó hacerla un bollito y tirarla, pensando lo estúpida que era. Le hacía avergonzar que sus padres le siguieran tratando de la misma forma desde hace 15 años.

Ya en la habitación quitó las sábanas, salió al pasillo y las tiró por la escalera. – ¡Jódansen, sucias! – Se rió en voz alta, pensando en el extraño humor con el que se despertó. Tenía ganas de quedar con sus amigos para volver a jugar un partido de nuevo en la noche. Se tiró en la cama, con la comida y tomó su Nokia que estaba en la mesa de luz. Les envió un mensaje a cada uno, para ver que respondían.

"Lo siento, pero debo irme con mis padres a un campamento."  
"Mis padres me arrastraron a un campamento para idiotas. No puedo."  
"Ojalá pudiera, pero mis papá me llevó a un campamento con él. ¡QUE MIERDA!"  
"Estoy resfriado… je… no puedo"  
"Estoy en cama con 40º de fiebre, piensa un poco en la respuesta"

- ¿Qué es eso de que todos están en un campamento? – Suspiró, algo encaprichado y tiró su celular con enojo en algún lugar de la cama. Ahora a todos se les daba por salir o enfermarse y dejarlo solo. - Deberían comer más sano… - Dijo comiendo un pedazo de tomate. Se quedó un tiempo masticando hasta que no pudo más. El sentimiento de que debía hacer algo le ganaba. Saltó de la cama, casi tirando la comida al suelo y buscó su celular. _Dónde lo metí… ¡¿Dónde lo metí?_... Hasta que lo encontró. Entró a la lista de contactos y empezó a revisar. Apretaba el botón abajo… y apretaba, y apretaba y apretaba. Como si fuese un tic, lo hacía de forma fugaz tratando de leer los nombres a una velocidad exagerada. No encontraba a nadie interesante con quién salir, hasta que llego casi a lo último. "Utau". Quizás podrían salir a tomar helado y hablar. Con eso a él le bastaba. Le envió un mensaje.

_¿Salimos? Y te invito un helado_


	3. Chapter 3

¡_Bonjour!_. Acá está el tercer capítulo, aunque yo lo llamaría una especie de puente 8D. Ffff, que padres más extraños que tiene Utau (?). Como sea, estoy yendo bastante rápido debido a mi buena racha de imaginación. Espero que dure bastante hasta terminar la historia...Whatever, el momento que más me gusta de esta historia se está acercando. Aww… Estoy ansiosa por el cuarto capítulo.

**Sticky note 1: **Como notarán, estos son capítulos bastante cortos que ni siquiera llegan a las mil palabras (¡en este se ha llegado a las mil! Incluyendo las notas, pero who cares 8D); es que quiero ir de a poco, pensando bien qué escribir para obtener un buen trabajo en el final. Pero no se preocupen, ya que trataré de subir los capítulos diariamente, o cada dos días… todo es cuestión de cómo esté mi "motor". Esta historia próximamente tendrá lemon, así que quedan avisados. Bueno, eso es todo, cualquier review será bienvenido. _Tschüss._

**Sticky note 2**: Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, lo demás, es de otros.

"¿Qué se necesita para poder ir y decirte…?"  
**Capítulo 3: Lo mucho que te extraño**

Eran las 10 de la mañana. Se había tomado una hora para beber café y estar pensando en nada. _Que desperdicio_. Se quitó las gafas de sol y buscó la llave para poder entrar a su casa. El pequeño pedazo de metal estaba en lo más profundo del bolso, abajo de perfumes y estuches. La sacó y abrió la puerta. En el mismo instante en el que entró, sus padres la interrumpieron. La madre llevaba un bolsón y el padre, dos. Vestían con ropa deportiva.  
- ¡Lo sentimos Utau! Pero iremos en un día de pesca. Maggie ya te ha preparado la comida e Ikuto anda dando vueltas por la casa. – Le avisó su padre, un robusto hombre con cabello oscuro y ojos violáceos, parecidos a los de su hija.  
- Nos vemos mañana al medio día. ¡Muack, muack, mi princesa! – Su madre era rubia y de ojos azules oscuros. Se acomodó su cabello y le acarició el cabello a su hija. – ¡Vámonos cariño! – Salieron totalmente excitados por la puerta, a tal punto de que parecía que iban a pasar por en sima a su propia hija. Los recuerdos de su juventud estaban rebalsando sus almas.

Utau cerró la puerta suspirando. Vaya padres que tenía. Dejó las llaves y su bolso sobre la mesita del living y subió al segundo piso dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Se paró en frente de la puerta y tocó dos veces. Ikuto tardo unos minutos en salir. – Me voy Utau. Cuídate. – Dijo esto, y casi ignorándola se dispuso a bajar por la escalera, yendo hacia la salida.

La rubia no estaba en el ánimo de perseguirlo e interrogarlo de que iba a hacer o con quién iba a estar. _Otro día será._

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. Volteó. Era Maggie, la señora que se encargaba de limpiar la mansión de la familia. Su horario de salida era a las 13 horas los días sábados, por lo que trataría de entablar una conversación con ella… aunque sería extraño. Nunca dialogaban, es más, le ignoraba. Se percató de que ella no estaba vestida con el uniforme que utilizaba diariamente en sus horas de trabajo; sino de la misma forma que sus padres.  
– Utau, ya he preparado tu almuerzo. Lo dejo en la cocina. Si quieres, caliéntalo en el microondas. Yo me voy. – Lo último lo dijo con gran entusiasmo. – Tu madre me ha dejado retirarme temprano para estar el día con mis nietos ¡Nos vemos el lunes! – Y se alejó de la jovencita menor entre pasos torpes.

Lo último que escuchó fue otro portazo más. Suspiró. No tenía hambre, y no tenía ganas de nada. Por lo tanto fue al jardín. _Pasto, pasto y pasto_. Ese día no podía contemplar la maravilla que era ese lugar que era un tesoro entre las paredes de cemento. Las flores estaban más radiantes que nunca, con colores que deleitaban cualquier ojo. Los pájaros parecían cantar con el corazón en una melodía sin fin. Los rayos del Sol besaban su rostro, como si le estuviese dando una bienvenida. Pero nada de eso servía, si no tenías a alguien con quien compartir esa mezcla de emociones y el perfume de la Naturaleza. Volvió de nuevo dentro de la mansión.

Allí los pasillos eran largos y blancos, decorados con fotos y murales.

_Monótono_.

Estuvo "recorriendo" la casa horas que para ella le parecieron minutos, deambulando como si fuese un fantasma de siglos pasados. En un momento su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar. No entendía si iba a romper todo o llorar un río de lágrimas. Estaba cansada de sentirse sin vida. _Maldigo el momento en el que empecé a pensar en eso… _Recostó su cabeza sobre una puerta y cerró sus ojos. De sus labios se escapaban susurros, maldiciones e insultos. El dolor era insoportable… Todo iba a estallar… No era la culpa de él, sino de ella por ser así. _Débil_.

_Biip, biip… biip, biip…_

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo. Eso, por el momento, le alejó de sus pensamientos sin sentido. Se preguntó quién podría ser, no estaba acostumbrada a que le envíen mensajes de texto. Su celular si sonaba, era por cuestiones de trabajo. Mensaje nuevo. Autor: _Kuukai_. Leer.

_¿Salimos? Y te invito un helado_

Abrió los ojos de una manera exagerada al leer el mensaje. La había salvado del peor momento. Era como una gota de agua en un desierto el hecho de no estar más en la soledad de su casa, y pensar que podría estar con _él_. Apretó la tecla derecha: responder.

_Con gusto. ¿A qué hora?_

Kuukai no tardó mucho en replicar. Sabía que los dos estaban en la misma situación.

_¿Ahora?_

Utau sonrió.

_Pásame a buscar. Nos vemos._

Luego de enviar el último mensaje, apagó el celular y fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropas. Ahora tenía ganas de vestir colores alegres, acorde a la calurosa tarde. Una blusa con estampado de flores naranjas y muchísimos volados, acompañado de un short blanco, algunas cadenitas y sandalias de taco medio estilo gladiadoras de color marrón. Un poco de lip gloss. Se miró al espejo. Sentía que algo faltaba… Miró su cabello un rato. Se soltó las dos coletas. _Perfecto_. Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios tímidamente, dejando mostrar sus blancos dientes. Se dispuso a cepillar su cabello y esperar el timbre que marque la llegada del joven.


End file.
